Round 2
by 0QueenOfFanFiction0
Summary: After their first session on the night of the party, Brief and Panty became rather awkward around each other. But this day is different; Panty wants to see what he can really do to her in a short amount of time. ((This is a one-shot of PantyXBriefs from PASWG! I hope you enjoy!))


Forever, If Not Longer

"HEY, GEEK BOY!" Panty shouted, leaning back on the pink sofa in the living room. She kicked her legs up on the coffee table, shoving off a plate and some magazines onto the carpet. Briefs raced in almost instantly, panting as he coughed from exhaustion.

"Y-Yes, Panty..?" he stuttered, stumbling over to her.

"Come on, fuckwad. You know what time is it." she teased, wiggling her toes on the table. Briefs sighed and got down on his knees, taking one of her feet in his hand and beginning to massage it. After a few moments of odd silence, Briefs thought he would try to muster up some friendly conversation.

Briefs cleared his throat. "..Panty? I haven't seen Stocking around much.. Do you know where she is..?"

Panty narrowed her eyes, looking at him. "Why the fuck do you give a shit?" she questioned. Flipping her blonde bangs out of her eyes, she groaned. "I dunno, somewhere eating shitty sugar food and probably getting diabetes."

At that moment, Panty took her feet away from his hands and stood up. Briefs stood also, twidling his thumbs as he watched her. He watched as she approached him, pressing a hand to his chest and pushing him up against the wall.

"W-Whoa, Panty!" he cried, his heart pounding. "W-What are you doing?! Did I-I do something wrong?!" He was suddenly cut off as Panty ran her fingers through his bangs, pushing them off of his face and out of his eyes.

Panty smirked deviously, "Hm. That's the hot little face I never get to see." she whispered to him, staring into his eyes.

Brief's green eyes met the ocean blue ones of Panty, both of them feeling a strong connection. Since that night at the party when they had sex, they hadn't been alone much, or evem talked normally. Brief clenched his fists as he stared at her, taking his chance as he kissed her softly.

Surprised by this, Panty giggled and combed his hair out of his face with her fingers. She kissed back, gently nudging his mouth open and easing her tongue inside. Briefs gasped lightly, his hands slowly wrapping around her small waist.

At this point, Panty was sure she was gonna give this geek a good fucking, but she had to warm him up first. Panty spun them around, pushing him backwards until she knocked him onto the sofa. Grinning at him, she knelt on the sofa in front of him, and traced her finger around the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, well look at that. Jesus, I didn't think you could get a hard on that fucking fast."

"H-Hey!" Briefs blushed deeply, nervously looking around the room as she kissed his cheek. "I-Its not funny, Panty..!"

"Nah, its adorable as shit." she noted, pulling down the zipper on his trousers. Panicking, Briefs leaned in and kissed her passionately, holding her cheeks in his hands. Panty returned the kiss, carefully pulling his pants low enough for her to see his hard-on. "You're so akward, its cute." She whispered, kneeling down again and running her tongue along the side of his length.

Briefs shivered, his eyes meeting hers as he watched her every move. She slid her tongue across the tip, sucked on the head, deep-throated it to the bottom- Oh sweet baby Jesus, it was amazing. Panty stopped shortly before Briefs was about to cum, sitting up and slipping off her dress. Now only in her pink laced bra and panties, she grabbed Brief's hand and pushed it against her own breast, smirking seductively at the horny ginger.

"Let's get going, cumdumpster. My level of Horny is rising." she grinned, pushing him down and climbing on top of him, tossing off her bra and panties.

"P-Panty.." Briefs breathed softly, one hand resting on the sofa as the other held Panty's waist.

"A-Ah! Fuck mee!" Loud moans escaped from Panty's mouth as she rode him hard, her hands resting on his shoulders. Her hips grinded violently against his, her mouth hanging open as the volume of her moans increased. "H-Harder, dammit Geekboy!" she shouted.

"A-At least call me by m-my name..!" he pleaded, practically just sitting there as Panty's hot walls enclosed around his length. He wondered if she would allow him to touch her. As his curiosity grew, he moved his hand from his waist to her chest, feeling her breasts with his hand. Hearing her gasp and seeing her visible grin of pleasure, he teased her nipples with the tips of his fingers, fondling her breasts.

"A-Ahh! Br-Breif!" Panty cried, the pleasure flowing through her body, overwhelming her.

The moment Brief heard her call his name, he was overcome with pure lust and control. With both hands, he grabbed her hips, raising her off of his lap and holding her in place, bucking his hips upward as a rough and fast past. Tears formed in Panty's eyes as she screamed in pleasure, crying out and begging him for more.

Now taking complete control, Briefs rolled them over, pushing her underneath him as he whipped his hair out of his eyes. He smiled at her, leaning down and sucking on her neck, still holding her legs high as he pounded into her. Their moans filled the room, escalating louder and louder. Panty began to realize how absolutely amazing Brief could be once he was let loose; she never usually called him by his name, so now she knew his weakness.

"B-Brief! A-Ahh, harder! Fuck!" she screamed, tossing her head back against the sofa cushions as she reached her climax. Brief bit his lip, reaching out and holding her hand tightly; their fingers intertwining tightly as they planned to climax together. With one final scream from Panty, and a controlled groan from Brief, the two of them orgasms in unison.

Brief turned to the side, gently reaching out as if trying to invite the angelic blonde into a warm embrace. As Panty saw his open arms and heaving chest, she inched her way onto his lap and into his arms. "Hey, fuckface.." she teased, smirking as she nipped a little at his earlobe. "..Sorry..Briefers.."

Panty felt Brief shiver underneath her as she mentioned his name. She laughed a bit, glancing at the proud, dorky-ass smile spread across his face. But no matter, what had to be done had been done, and both of them were thoroughly proud of themselves.

"..P-Panty..? I um.." Brief blushed darkly, and he began to wonder if she could feel the throbbing of his heart through his chest. "..I-I love you.."

"I know, I know.." Panty murmured, glancing away for a moment before smirking at his happy expression through the corner of his eye. Brief was obviously happy with her answer, as he pulled her close to him.

Of course, Panty had never been in love before, and had no idea what it felt like. But this moment, here, was about the closest she had ever gotten to feeling completely in love with the person she was with.

And it felt great.


End file.
